


The Ice Type Queen

by ginnekomiko



Category: Frozen (2013), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the frozen cast had pokemon. In which Elsa has a Glaceon and Anna has a Eevee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anna remembered begging, _pleading_ her father to go catch her an Eevee.

"I want one just like Elsa’s," Anna requested, gently pulling on her father’s tailcoat.

"I know, I know," said the king with an amused sigh. "I’ll see what I can do, Anna."

Anna wiggled in her chair. She had to fight the urge to stare out the window the whole time he was gone.

To pass the time, she gathered her snow gear and went outside in the courtyard and built an Eevee out of snow.

***

Elsa watched Anna from the window. She sighed. She wanted to play too. Her Eevee nuzzled her hand. She hugged the pokemon. “I’m glad you’re not scared of me.”

***  

*10 years later*

Anna and her Eevee peeked around the corner of the hall. Just a glimpse, that’s all she asked for.

Elsa’s Glaceon came out room first. The pokemon glanced around and then gave Elsa the go ahead. Shyly, Elsa stepped forward. Anna smiled. So she really was going to get out of her room.

"Oh, Eevee, no!" Anna called softly as her pokemon ran for Elsa and Glaceon.

Glacieon glanced at Eevee. Eevee put her paw up as if to wave. Anna could have sworn Glaceon smirked, but she walked beside Elsa, looking just as regal as her trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hans.

 

It was the day of Elsa's coronation. Anna and Eevee could barely contain their excitement as they darted around town. So many new people and pokemon to meet! Ana was so distracted, she barely noticed Eevee slip away into the crowd.

"Eevee! Eevee!" she called. She felt herself step on something soft. "Oof!"

"Slow..." said the Slowpoke she had bumped into.

"Sorry little guy!" Anna said. She glanced around. "Is your trainer here or...?"

Slowpoke stared blankly at her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"There you are!" a voice called. A tall man in fine attire picked up the Slowpoke "You know, for being called Slowpoke, you sure are sneaky. I didn't even notice you walked off the boat."

"SLOOOOOOOOOOW~" cried Slowpoke.

"What's the matter, buddy?" the man asked with concern.

Anna flinched. "I stepped on his tail a while back."

"Ah, that explains it. I'm Hans, by the way," he said as he extended his free hand.

"Anna. I wish I could find my..." a small weight landed on her shoulder. "Eevee!"

A bell tolled in the distance. "Oh man! I can't be late for my own sister's coronation! It was nice to meet you!" she said as she and Eevee dashed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's coronation ceremony.

 

Elsa did her best to remain calm and collected while she went through the motions of the coronation ceremony. Glaceon walked beside her. The pokemon's steps were poised, but her eyes were alert, waiting to see if she would be needed to act as a cover if her trainer's powers showed.

Elsa gave Glaceon a knowing look. How many times had Glaceon saved her from awkward situations in the past? _"Oh sorry! You startled her, so she used Powder Snow," or, "Forgive her! She just learned how to use Blizzard and she really likes to practice it."_

Sometimes, Elsa wondered if it had been her ice powers that allowed her Eevee to evolve into Glaceon or if it had been Eevee's will to adapt to what her trainer needed. For Elsa, it was a friend who didn't mind the constant cold. Glaceon's fears were unwarranted. Elsa smiled to herself. No problems at all! Now she could relax. She sat down on the throne and watched the party all around her. Glaceon slept comfortably by her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eevee notices some new developments with her trainer.

Eevee had known Princess Anna for a long time now. She was a good trainer, who loved and cared for her. Though she could not speak human, Eevee always listened to Anna's hopes, dreams, and worries, and provided what comforts she could to her sweet, but very lonely friend.

Pokemon comforts were different from human comforts it seemed, because for the first time in forever, Eevee was being ignored. And she did not like it.

That man, that _prince,_ had swept Anna of her feet. Literally, they'd been dancing for about an hour straight by this point. The look in Anna's eyes was unmistakable. It was as if the man had used Attract and her trainer had been permanently immobilized by love.

Eevee turned and tried to make conversation with the Slowpoke who was staring off into space.

"Do you think she looks happy?" Eevee asked.

".... Where are we again?" Slowpoke asked.

"My trainer and your trainer are still dancing."

".... We're at a dance?"

Suddenly the dancing stopped. Both humans looked at each other and seemed to decide something. Anna hurried and scooped Eevee up. She then ran for the throne room with Hans and Slowpoke behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation.

 

Elsa did her best to remain calm and collected while she went through the motions of the coronation ceremony. Glaceon walked beside her. The pokemon's steps were poised, but her eyes were alert, waiting to see if she would be needed to act as a cover if her trainer's powers showed.

Elsa gave Glaceon a knowing look. How many times had Glaceon saved her from awkward situations in the past? _"Oh sorry! You startled her, so she used Powder Snow," or, "Forgive her! She just learned how to use Blizzard and she really likes to practice it."_

Sometimes, Elsa wondered if it had been her ice powers that allowed her Eevee to evolve into Glaceon, or if it had been Eevee's will to adapt to what her trainer needed. For Elsa it was a friend who didn't mind the constant cold. Glaceon's fears were unwarranted. Elsa smiled to herself. No problems at all! Now she could relax. She sat down on the throne and watched the party all around her. Glaceon slept comfortably by her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cover is blown.

Glaceon had rather enjoyed the gently festivities of the coronation. The music was bright, yet soothing, and her trainer seemed more relaxed then she had been in a very long time. She was about to fall back asleep at Elsa's feet when Princess Anna's voice rang out.

"Elsa! I mean! Queen, it's me again!"

Glaceon felt Elsa's body tense. She turned her head to see what caused her trainer's shift in mood. There was a man beside Anna. And they were talking excitedly about something. Glaceon glanced at Eevee. The young pokemon did not look pleased by any of this. The man's Slowpoke offered no additional insight.

When Elsa moved, Glaceon shifted and followed beside her. She watched how her trainer hugged herself and quickened her pace. Anna's voice trailing behind her in hurt fury.

Glaceon twitched her ears and felt the change in the room temperature. It was going to happen.

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted as her powers let loose a row of icicles.

Glaceon drooped her ears. She miscalculated by a few seconds. While their ice looked the same, some people must have seen the slight delay in her Ice Beam. Pokemon and trainer looked at each other for a moment. Elsa's eyes were fearful, but the love for Glaceon's attempt to shield her was there. Glaceon gave a small smile. She would follow her trainer anywhere. Her resolve did not waver, even as they dashed on the frozen lakebed and went further and further from the castle into the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaceon becomes a teacher.

Glaceon was unsure just how far they had traveled before her trainer finally decided to stop running. As Elsa paused to catch her breath, Glaceon glanced back. The castle wasn’t anywhere in sight. The pokemon sat down in the snow and waited. Once Elsa had calmed down, she began to move again. Glaceon followed beside her. She watched as Elsa hugged herself, trying to keep the ice on her finger tips from escaping out.

Glaceon stood on her hind legs and tugged at Elsa’s sleeve. In her struggle to regain control of her arm, Elsa shot a small blast of ice out of her hand.

“What?” Elsa asked.

Glaceon used Powder Snow to match her level of power.

“Glaceon?” Elsa watched as her partner wiggled playfully in the snow. Elsa glanced at her hand and then back to her Pokemon. “You want… to show me?”

Glaceon wiggled her body more furiously.

Elsa nodded. “Okay, yeah, let’s practice.”

This was positively liberating! Having Glaceon by her side had always helped when her powers got to be too much, but now, now the pokemon was showing her control in a way her parents never did. Powder Snow, Aurora Beam, Ice Beam, Blizzard. Each attack took a different level of concentration and power. But more than that, she was encouraging.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna goes on a quest to find her sister.

This was bad! This was so, so bad! Anna paced around the palace over and over again. Elsa was gone and it was all her fault! There was only one thing she could think to do.

“Princess, you’re going after her?” asked the Duke of Buizelton.

“That’s right!” she said as she saddled her Ponyta. “I was the one who made her run away, so I should bring her back again. Right, Eevee?”

“And the kingdom will be in the hands of….?” The duke continued.

“Hans and Slowpoke, of course.”

“Have you ever seen Hans battle before? I mean, what if his Slowpoke is weak and a stronger trainer takes over?”

“Pfft. That won’t happen.”

“Of course it won’t,” said Hans. “Please be careful out there, Anna. Are you sure you don’t want to maybe borrow some other pokemon to take with you? Just taking Eevee is a little...”

Ponyta snorted.

“I’ll be fine. Most of the wild pokemon around here are harmless, and most trainers know better than to challenge a royal. Come on, Eevee.” Eevee hopped up and sat on the edge of the saddle. “I’ll be back in no time! I’m sure of it!”

***

Despite the heat radiating from Ponyta, Anna soon hated everything about this snow storm. Poor Ponyta was doing her best, but the snow was surprisingly deep. It was a small miracle they made it to the little traders. “Wait here,” Ana said as she tied Ponyta up. “I’ll get supplies and something nice for you. You’re such a good girl.”

“Hello!” she called.

“Yoo-hoo!” the large man behind the counter answered.

“Meowth!” said the Meowth that was sitting on top of the counter cleaning its face.

“Oh wow! It’s not often you see a Meowth in this area!”

“He brings me good luck,” said the man as he stroked the cat pokemon. “Like right now, you are here, even in this huge blizzard, along with that guy. Hello!”

The tall man bundled in fur said nothing back.

Anna picked out her supplies, but watched him carefully.

“Are you going mountain climbing, my dear?” the store owner asked.

“Sort of.”

“Be careful, the mountain hasn’t seemed right lately,” said the stranger.

Anna and Eevee both paused.”Wait a second! You know the mountain area?”

“Like the back of my hand.”

“Can you take us there?”

“Maybe. What’s the catch?”

“Um, I don’t know. What pokemon do you want to find?”

The tall man sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Elsa and Glaceon get by.

Glaceon liked this new place very much. The floor she was lying on was cool and shimmery. She playfully pounced on the sparkles that caught her eye. Her trainer made a wonderful palace on the mountain top. Elsa seemed much happier in this cooler place. Glaceon had not seen the bounce in her trainer’s step since they both were very small.

“What should we add to our palace today, Glaceon?” Elsa asked.

Glaceon walked along to a new room, just formed yesterday. She started to use Ice Beam to form a chair.

“Oh, good idea! A library like we had back at the castle?”

Glaceon nodded.

 Elsa focused. Bookshelves began to line the wall barren walls.

They were empty, but soon they would be filled with as many books as the Queen wanted. Glaceon would go out and fetch as many as she could find. They would need a lot of books if they wanted to live here as long as Elsa was talking of staying. Glaceon waited patiently as Elsa dropped some coins into the small pouch around her neck.

“Go into town and buy some supplies with these.”

Glaceon nuzzled her hand.

 Elsa smiled. “I’ll be fine by myself for a while. Be careful.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna muses, and Olaf likes warm hugs.

The tall, slightly scary man covered in snow was named Kristoff. When Anna asked if he had noticed anything odd recently, he answered that besides the obvious, something seemed to be going on near the mountain.

Apparently, a castle made of ice had suddenly shown up on the summit of the mountain overnight.

That sounded like a very Elsa thing to do. She was solitary, yes, but she did love to put a little flare into anything she made herself. She used to do crafts all the time when they were smaller.

That lead was how Anna and her Eevee ended up on a sled being pulled by her Ponyta and Sven, his Sawsbuck. Kristoff seemed nice enough, but he sure was keen to tease her about her admittedly quick engagement to Hans. Kristoff also could not get over the fact that Hans had a Slowpoke for a partner. Just for that, she scooted further away from him.

The snow around them fell gently, almost like a long-lost memory.

Anna did remember that she and Elsa had happy times together, once upon a dream.

But that had changed.

Elsa had changed. It was as if her heart had frosted over the long and lonely years of isolation. If Anna could go back to that day…

“We’re here,” Kristoff said as the sled slowed to a stop.

Well, this was different.

Some Jynx were dancing by the nearby frozen lake. Swinub were snuffling the ground for food. A Snorunt shivered by a nearby rock.

“So many ice types,” Anna said as she stepped out of the sled. “We’ve never had any of these kind of pokemon frequent Arendelle before. Ah! They’re so cute!”

“They appeared really quickly after the castle did. maybe they came with the snow?” Kristoff mused as they walked together.

Something was following behind her. She could feel a chill down her spine.

Whatever it was, it left no footprints.

“Is someone there? Kristoff?”

But he was in front of her.

Eevee’s fur shot up. She barked.

Anna turned around quickly.

“Vanillite!” said the pokemon. It settled into her arms for a hug.

“Awww!” Anna said.

“Anna! Are you okay?” Kristoff asked as he ran back towards her.

Vanillite used Ice Ball on Kristoff, causing a small ice chunk to run him over.

The little pokemon laughed at the sight.

“I’m going to call you Olaf!” Anna said.

“Don’t adopt him! He’s wild!” Kristoff said. “He attacked me!”

“Too late!” Anna said with a smile. “Come on, Olaf! I’m sure I have a spare pokeball for you!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa isn't lonely, at least, not really.

Elsa soon found that her castle of solitude wasn’t exactly a secret. She had many cute new neighbors taking shelter with her.

She first noticed it when she was some Jynx dancing in what she called the front yard. So, of course she let them come in.

Swinub were sniffling around near the icebox. And then the Delibird fell down the chimney and couldn’t seem to fly back up. It took her a while to notice that some of the trees nearby weren’t natural trees, but Abomasnows. Her favorite visitor, however, was the Froslass she found looking in the mirror in her bedroom.

She wasn’t exactly lonely before, but she sure wasn’t now!

Still… she did miss… someone.

“Elsa!” a voice called.

It couldn’t be, could it?

Anna!

Wait, Anna had climbed a mountain? And was that a Vanillite  with her?

Still, the hug Anna gave as she jumped into her arms was nice. Elsa had missed the warmth of another person.

“Why are you here?” she asked gently.

“To get you!” Anna said. You can stop this snowstorm, can’t you?”

Elsa paused. “I… don’t know if I want to go back.”

“But you’re the Queen!” Anna began.

“I said NO!” Elsa snapped.

Something in her welled up and it released before she could stop it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna feels funny.

Anna did her best to shrug off the… it wasn’t pain exactly, it didn’t hurt, but it did tingle a little bit and it was _cold_. Despite being in an ice palace, she never felt cold, but this… this was different. Eevee looked worried and she felt dizzy and….

Someone called her name.

Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Sven bound gracefully across the floor.

So much for waiting outside. She felt Kristoff pull her up.

Elsa looked worried. Why did she look worried?

No matter. Everything would be fine.

Oh, oh, Elsa looked mad. Or maybe, it was scared? She could never tell when she made that particular face.

Wait, was that an Abomasnow? When did she catch that?

WHY WAS IT SO HUGE?

Well, now everyone was running from it.

It wasn’t like Sven could take it down in battle easily. Man, she wished she had Ponyta with her!

Now they were jumping?

This was a very strange dream she was having.

­Kristoff was hurriedly saying something about taking her to meet his family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical interlude.

Anna wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but she was surrounded by Geodudes, Gravlers, and Golems.

_And they were singing._

Kirstoff was there, so was Sven. (Apparently, he was raised by pokemon?) Her Eevee and Ponyta were there also.

She wasn’t sure how this rock types learned to talk, or sing, or dance, and she was pretty sure one just lit off some fireworks, but it sure explained a lot about Kristoff.

Then the Onix showed up and ruined everything.

“Anna!”

“Anna!”

Huh?

“You fell asleep,” Kristoff said. “Ponyta and I were doing everything we could to make sure you didn’t freeze to death!”

“So… the singing rock types?” Anna asked.

The look on Kristoff’s face was amazing. “What kind of a dream were you having? Anyway, we’ve almost made it back to the castle.”

Oh.

How was she going to explain this to everyone?


End file.
